


Blue & Gold

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror(Reaper), Body Horror(mild), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Pre-Fall, SEP Era(flashback), Sad Ending, Two hopeless old men in love, after fall, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Soldier 76 meets Reaper on the battlefield and suddenly the disease that had dissolved after Gabriel's death comes back with a vengeance.{Hanahaki AU}





	1. Petal

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I just had to write it. 
> 
> Just posting the work all at once because I have too many other projects to be concerned with holding back chapters. Over all it's just about 10 pages, but broken into groups since I felt the page breaks were necessary. 
> 
> This will be the only author's note since I'm throwing it up all at once. So! Please, if you enjoy this, leave me a comment. I appreciate each and every one of you. c:

He feels a tickle in his throat the first time he comes face to face with Reaper. 

In some dirty Dorado alleyway they fight. It feels like he’s come home somehow but he had no idea why. The fight is almost choreographed with how easy it is to parry, block, and punch. 

Even though they were both armed it felt more intimate to fight this way. They’ve been aware of each other for a while, but never fought until that moment. 

Eventually, Jack loses. 

He licks his wounds behind a dumpster and sleeps in the healing ring of his biotic field. When he wakes to the bright blue of the Mexican sky above him; he feels an ache in his chest and a tickle in his throat. 

Without warning he falls into a coughing fit; unable to catch his breath until finally, finally he does. 

When he pulls his gloved hand from his mouth it’s splattered in blood and a single golden petal lays in the center of the gore from his lungs. 

He’s already mourned Gabriel; already coughed up all the remnants of their love long before the explosion even happened. 

It’s impossible that anything would be growing in his chest, around his heart, this long after the fact. 

Years now, almost seven. 

It’s so bizarre he doesn’t equate it to anything but his body having a bad day after that rough fight. 

It’d been a long time since he got his ass kicked that badly; so he puts the entire thing out of his mind and soldiers on.


	2. Corpse

They end up running into each other more times than he can count. 

Weeks, months maybe. 

Each fight just as brutal as the last. Sometimes they shoot each other, other times he gets torn open by Reaper’s claws. 

It’s after a particularly nasty fight that he passes out before it’s even over. Before he could even finally demand some answers, before he can ask who this asshole is and why he’s stalking him. 

Had to be; there was no way he’d know every move he made. Beat him to every safe house and even find his most secluded spot down by the Dorado docks. 

Jack doesn’t get answers. 

He wakes up in a medical facility. He hasn’t been to a hospital in years; always just using field kits, biotic fields and relying on his natural healing abilities to cut through the worst of any damage he sustains. 

It’s here he sees Angela’s face materialize from the fog and for a wild moment he wonders if all the bad shit has been a dream. 

If the explosion, the ending of his relationship, if Gabriel’s death was all a horrifically real nightmare—

“Gabe!” The name is out of his mouth before he even realizes, quick to try and sit up and see for himself the miracle that had just happened. 

But when the world comes into better focus he realizes his mistake. 

In the corner stands Jesse, well aged and looking just as ridiculous as ever in his cowboy regalia. 

Angela, after a better glance shows the white in her bright blond hair and the crows feet at the edge of her eyes. 

Distantly he remembers something about Overwatch coming back; Winston trying to glue all the fragments of what used to be back together again. 

It seems they succeeded somehow, in some way, if he was in their base and being treated by one of the best doctor’s in the world. 

“You with me Jack?” She asks softly, as if he were a spooked animal. She places her delicate hand on his bare arm and he immediately jerks it away. 

“Yes.” He grits, sweeping the blankets off and trying to get to his feet already. Popping the nodes stuck to his body and carefully pinching the IV from his elbow. 

Angela doesn’t stop him, just watches from her rolling chair just to the right of the bed. “Don’t you want to know what happened? How you got here?” She seems affronted, in her reserved way. 

“No.” He says rudely; he’s come a long way from his social, personable and diplomatic demeanor. He was stripped down now, just a number, just a soldier. Just a man with a mission, a singular goal that didn’t involve anyone else. 

He wasn’t a hero, a savior or even a friend. 

He was a ghost, and he had wanted to stay that way. 

“Have enough of an idea.” Jack directs his glare at Jesse who’s loitering in the corner. 

“Found you near death on the riverbank.” Jesse said, unprompted since it was clear there wasn’t much conversation to be had.

Angela fussed with the files on the metal tray near the bed, listening but not interrupting just yet.

Jack observes the space he’s in, smaller than he thought initially. Only holds two beds, there’s stairs to the right probably leading up to the bulk of the base. He didn’t know where they were at, but he’d figure it out as he went. “Should have left me.” 

Jesse only snorted, “Don’t just leave my friends to die.” 

“We aren’t friends.” He cuts in, “Jack Morrison is dead.” 

“Woulda been dead if it weren’t for me.” Jesse cuts in easily, raises his voice enough to be heard, “You gonna get your head out your ass and listen? Or do I gotta strap ya down to that bed?” 

The blond clenched his jaw, fumbling with getting his shirt over his head, zipping up his jacket. His pulse rifle was nearby, as well as his other effects. 

Jack’s silence is enough for him to continue, “Angela has some news for you.” 

Her blue eyes finally land on him again and he forces himself still, “Your injuries have all been treated. You’re as healthy as you can be and I won’t stop you leaving this facility if that’s what you choose to do.” 

She gets up from her chair, tall as she is she’s still shorter than both Jack and Jesse. In the artificial light she looks worn out, the bags under her eyes like bruises, “But, when I scanned your body I found dark spots in your lungs. Upon closer inspection I found them to be the start of growths. You have hanahaki disease.” 

Angela let the blunt words sink in, giving him just a few moments to process before she continued, “I don’t pretend to know how your lifestyle really is out there or what you get up to. Or if you’re interested in anyone.” Though, from the outburst earlier it seemed she didn’t think he had moved on, “But it’s pretty severe. I would suggest at least that you have me treat it. I can cut it out, and you can be on your way. If it continues how it is you will die.” 

“There’s no one else.” Jack said after a moment, feeling exposed and hating it. 

Angela takes it in stride, “Then we should move into surgery. If there isn’t anyone able to reciprocate, then there’s no need for you to hesitate in making the right decision.” 

Jack had wanted to ask Angela why it would be back now, after nearly seven years. Why his body was trying to fool him with a connection that could never be whole again. He didn’t understand the infection or infestation, but maybe he didn’t have to. 

Whatever reason, it was back. 

It was a connection to Gabriel.

He would never cut it out of him. He’d rather it devour his lungs and eat his heart.

He deserved it. 

“Thank you for your concern, and your help.” He said to both people in the room, placing his mask over his face and shouldering his rifle, “But I can manage on my own.” 

“Jack please reconsider—“ Angela tried to stop him but he muscled past. 

“There’s no reason to die Jack! You can be a big help here. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Jesse growled at his back as he reached the stairs. 

“I told you. Jack Morrison is dead.” He said over his shoulder, not stopping his strides up the stairs, “Best to remember that.” 

“Fucking hard headed dumb shit.” Jesse cursed after him; but he didn’t look back. 

He didn’t have it in him to empathize. It was better if everyone just forgot about him.


	3. Heaven

It’s just a couple months later he finds he can’t move much. 

It’s hard to breathe and the pain is a constant ache. He can no longer go outside, can’t fight, his healing processes unable to continue fighting the fungus in his lungs. 

He can taste the flowers always, at the back of his throat; blood a coppery aftertaste beyond that. 

Swallowing is difficult, and he’s run out of food. 

Jack is ready, or as ready as he might ever be. 

Hunkered down in the shack by the Dorado river. One of Overwatch’s old safe houses. 

Memories haunt the space inside; of days, years passed. Of happiness and laughter, of admissions and love. 

Now the building is a lot like Jack. 

Hollowed out, old and broken down. 

The roof leaks and the walls have bullet holes. The wood is splintered and cracked; the entire space smells like musk and mold. 

Outside he can hear the river and the sound of night insects chirping. 

Despite the pain and the intense heartache; it’s peaceful. 

He wants to see Gabriel again. 

Jack doesn’t want to fight it, is ready to just let go. 

Doesn’t startle when the darkness starts to get thicker around him, like oil spreading. The ozone smell and the tang of gunpowder something he’s used to by now. 

Reaper. 

His tired eyes focus in as the blackness materializes into a shape and suddenly the man comes into view. Stepping into the dim light of his camp lantern; the entire room basked in a silver-blue glow. 

Reaper hasn’t raised his weapons, he doesn’t even see the usual shotguns. Just his clawed hands, his posture rigid as he stands there looming over him like a specter of death. 

“Won’t be much of a fight.” Jack said weakly, breath coming in wheezing pants. He’s shirtless from the waist up and laid out on his old mattress. His pulse rifle and weapons somewhere out of reach; he hadn’t expected anyone to come up on him, and even if they did, it wasn’t like he had the strength anymore to do anything. 

“You’re dying.” It’s not a question, the tilt of Reaper’s head could almost be sympathetic(or maybe he was just interpreting it that way). 

“Mm.” He manages a grunt, eyelids feeling heavy. 

Reaper approaches closer, sits on the edge of the bed as if he belongs there. As if they weren’t enemies; as if they hadn’t tried to kill each other the past year. 

Jack just watches, curious and too far gone to be wary. His self preservation instinct long stamped out. 

At least he wouldn’t be alone.

“Someone finally get the drop on you before I could?” He asks, as if this is normal, to just have a conversation with a dying man.

Maybe for Reaper it was. 

“No.” He croaks, throat dry. He’s about to continue when his chest tightens and he’s suddenly coughing. Hacking so strongly, so loudly he can focus on nothing else but the sharp stinging pains of it. When he finally comes to, his hands are coated in blood and a dozen full bloom California golden poppies. 

Even among the gore the bright gold flowers are beautiful and only remind him of Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s life in sunny California. Of the coastline they would spend days driving up. Of his family in LA; big and welcoming as it was. Of homemade dinners and passionate fucks in places they shouldn’t be fucking. 

He’s crying before he realizes it; ugly sobs stealing the breath from his lungs and he just can’t stop it. 

Jack’s grounded when Reaper grabs his wrist gently, turning his bloody hand over and he places a bright blue cornflower among the gore. 

It takes him a minute to understand, to hiccup himself to composure, to wipe the tears from his eyes to look up at the mysterious wraith sharing his space. 

“But that’s—“ He coughs again, trying to speak and breathe at the same time and losing the battle for both. 

“I was so mad at you.” Reaper days and Jack can’t believe it, can’t wrap his head around it. Thinks he’s hallucinating and just stares. “So furious.” 

Stares when the mask comes off to reveal Gabriel’s aged face. Grey in his beard and his curly hair; eyes blood red and skin an ashy sort of brown. 

Slowly his clothing just melts, evaporated into the darkness around them. Until bit by bit dark skin is revealed to him but it doesn’t stop—

Like his body is unzipping; his chest starts to just melt. Skin giving way to red muscle and oily black blood. To white bones and beneath where his lungs and heart should be—

Only to reveal his chest cavity completely overgrown. Swamped in blue cornflowers and sinewy plant stalks. Internally grown down into his intestines and up the hollow of his throat. 

Jack can hardly process everything he’s seeing, everything he’s feeling. Has no idea if any of this is real. 

Gabriel died, he was dead, but he was right here talking to him. His body literally split open, could see his unmoving heart among the brambles and the stillness to his black lungs. 

“I thought we would have more time.” He finally says, quietly, still holding Jack’s wrist. 

Jack wants to touch him, but he can barely keep himself propped upright on his lumpy pillows. “You still love me.” He managed to choke. 

Gabriel’s lips twitched, his face softened slightly as he nudged himself closer, spilling flowers into the bed. “I never stopped.” He said, “Even when I was pissed. Even if I didn’t act like it. I’ve always been in love with you Jackie, that never changed.” 

“Gabe.” He whines, face red and eyes wet. 

They didn’t have any time left; but this was the greatest gift he could have ever received. 

He didn’t deserve this moment, this peace; but he clung to it all the same. 

Even if it wasn’t real, this moment was his. 

“Shhh.” Gabriel hushes, slowly melting forward, smothering Jack in his embrace and easing him down onto the mattress. “Rest now, mi sol.” He purred soft, nosing at his temple as if no time had passed between them at all, “You earned it.” 

Jack is still so numb, his body turned towards the wraith. One hand weakly tracing along the hard bones of his chest to touch the soft blue petals nestled inside his ribs. 

Did his insides look like that too? 

Jack wanted to ask how long he knew that Soldier 76 was him. How long he’d been chasing him, fighting him, knowing who he was. 

But he didn’t have the strength, and did it even matter? 

If he knew from day one or just recently realized, they were still here now, together, and that was more than he could have ever asked for.

It felt so good to be held by Gabriel again, to hear him hum a soothing tune, to rock him gently while he cried. 

All the mistakes, the bad blood, the past—

It didn’t matter now, in this moment. 

“I love you.” Jack managed to cough, sobbing openly and choking on his breath, on the flowers bubbling up his throat. 

“I know.” Gabriel says, but his tone is somber, and he just continues to hum a song that Jack has forgotten the words to. 

This is what heaven feels like.


	4. Loss

Light seeps into the cracks and holes in the walls when Jack finally stops breathing. 

All at once Gabriel feels it. 

Like a limb being cut off; the ache so intense he’s almost blindsided by the realization that the man he’d held all night was just gone. 

He mourns for what feels like forever; all over again(worse than when he thought Jack had died in the explosion). 

He doesn’t stop holding him, he doesn’t plan on ever leaving the shack by the river. 

Gabriel made his choice; had made many bad choices(the worst was keeping his identity a secret for so long). But this was going to be his redemption.

He’d never leave Jack’s side again. 

As time sneaks on; Jack’s body decays beneath him. Swallowed by brambles and poppies; gold peeking under rotted flesh and bone, curving towards the ceiling and adding a burst of color to the gloom of the moldy old shack. 

Above him Gabriel lets his body melt into ruin. Fusing with the one below it, become a tangled mess of blue and gold flowers, intertwined and grasping for the light peeking through the ceiling slats.

It’s a numb existence; dissolving piece by piece. His nano machines unable to fight the fungus on two fronts; the disease claiming both their bodies in tandem and creating something beautiful from the wreckage. 

Gabriel doesn’t know if he can really die. 

If he can get to wherever Jack is. 

But the world swims; his consciousness starts to fade into something like silence and peace. 

Images, of days gone by flash before his eyes until the cabin, the sunlight, and the intense growth of flower bushes vanish completely.


	5. Beginning

“Jack, I think we have something we need to talk about.” 

“Talk?” Jack sits up quickly in his bunk, the blush on his face giving him away immediately. He was terrible at deception, especially when those big blue eyes of his revealed everything to Gabriel without even trying. 

“Yeah.” He said, standing in front of him as stern as he was trying to be(to really play up the moment). 

“Okay.” The blond swallows thickly, sweaty hands on his knees and looking like he expected Gabriel to tell him he was dying. 

Well, he was. 

They both were. 

That was the point. 

“Explain this.” Gabriel held out his palm finally, inside a bloody tissue was a gold California poppy. 

“Where did you—“ Jack backtracks almost immediately, “I’m sorry Gabe. I couldn’t help it you just—I just—please don’t be mad, I can get the surgery if you want, just please don’t—“ 

“Breathe.” Gabriel laughs, breaking the tension. He crowds into Jack’s space and he enjoys the look of wary surprise on the other recruit’s face. “Look.” He fishes into his pocket to reveal another flower. This time blue, like the Indiana sky, a corn flower. 

“What,” It takes him a few minutes before it seems to dawn on him, “You’re, you mean you like me back?” 

“Something like that.” He says with a shrug as if the moment between them now wasn’t as intense as it was. 

“Really?” Jack asks meekly, as if expecting it to all be a joke; but there was a blind hope in his eyes, and Gabriel wasn’t about to crush him. 

“What’s not to like farm boy?” Gabriel says playfully, “You’re dense, reckless, scrawny.” 

“Hey.” Jack pushes him playfully, his anxiety from earlier melted away completely. 

He just grins, “So you wanna do this?” 

“Yeah!” Jack says, over eager, he quickly adds, “If you want to, that is.” 

“Well, it beats dying.” He snorts.

“That’s all I am to you, a cure?” Jack shoots back, playful but still openly nervous. 

“Among other things.” Gabriel takes it in stride, pushing Jack down onto the mattress and hovering in his space. “Let me kiss you.” 

“Please.” Jack melts under him and the whole world fades away.


End file.
